Aller de l'Avant
by Emerys08
Summary: Ma version de la suite de la saison 2 de Lucifer. Il y en a eut quelque une de publier déjà, mais j'ai décider de publier la mienne. Suite de l'épisode 2x18 Le bon, le mauvais et le croustillant.


Salut tout le monde,

Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS sur la série Lucifer, celui-ci se déroulera juste après l'épisode 18 de la saison 2, alors attention aux SPOILERS pour ceux qui n'en sont pas encore là.

La correction est signée Tymara que je remercie.

Bonne lecture et surtout, n'oubliez pas : REVIEWS !

X

Aller de l'avant.

X

Lucifer observa autour de lui. Le désert s'étendait à perte de vue, mais rien de bien dramatique pour lui étant donné que son très cher paternel lui avait rendu ses ailes. Probablement en récompense à sa dernière action, ou bien pour un quelconque plan sorti de son esprit tordu, Lucifer n'aurait su le dire. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce qu'à partir de maintenant, il n'allait plus regarder en arrière. Son père pouvait toujours aller en Enfer, maintenant sa vie était ici, sur Terre, et il avait bien l'intention d'avancer. En commençant par quitter ce maudit désert et aller dire toute la vérité au détective en lui prouvant ses dires s'il le fallait. Et les ailes allaient lui être d'un grand secours pour ça.

Déployant ces dernières, il prit son envol et, pendant un bref instant, il vit des souvenirs resurgir dans son esprit. Des moments passés avec ses frères à jouer à la Cité d'Argent à voler entre les nuages pour essayer de s'attraper l'un l'autre. Puis le Diable se secoua : le passé était le passé.

Il lui fallut le restant de la journée pour rejoindre Los Angeles, et il faisait nuit lorsqu'il se posa sur le toit de l'appartement de Chloé. Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté inconscient dans le désert, mais sûrement plus d'une journée pour que les brûlures commencent à apparaître sur lui. Connaissant le détective, elle avait dû s'inquiéter. Elle, mais aussi tous les autres amis proches qu'il s'était fait depuis un moment. Ne perdant pas plus de temps que nécessaire, Lucifer trouva la trappe menant à l'intérieur et, faisant disparaître ses ailes, il s'y engouffra. Il rejoignit rapidement la porte de l'appartement du détective et frappa trois coups forts.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur nulle autre que Trixie.

\- Lucifer !

Ce cri à lui seul déclencha un branle-bas le combat dans l'appartement et, avant qu'il n'ait pu ne serait-ce qu'essayer de se dégager de la prise de Trixie, Maze et Chloé était apparues derrière elle.

\- Dieu, Lucifer, s'exclama Chloé en voyant les brûlures qui couvraient son ami.

\- Toujours la mauvaise divinité Détective, s'amusa doucement le Diable.

Puis, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Trixie et, à la surprise de tous, souleva la jeune fille pour l'installer sur sa hanche et pouvoir entrer dans l'appartement. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi pendant son vol et avait comprit que s'il voulait faire partie de la vie de Chloé, alors il allait devoir accepter Trixie aussi. Et puis, la petite humaine n'était pas si terrible que ça.

Il entra donc et se dirigea vers le canapé ou, épuisé, il se laissa tomber.

\- Auriez-vous quelque chose à boire, Détective ? demanda-t-il ensuite. Je suis assoiffé.

Aussitôt, Trixie quitta son coté et revint rapidement avec un verre d'eau que Lucifer but d'un trait.

\- Où étiez-vous Lucifer ? reprit alors Chloé en s'asseyant sur la table basse juste en face de lui.

\- Dans le désert, répondit le Diable. C'est la que je me suis réveillé. Apparemment, on a réussi à m'assommer lorsque je sortais de l'hôpital, et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais au milieu de nulle part. Combien de temps ai-je disparu ?

\- Trois jours, répondit Chloé avec inquiétude. On devrait vous emmener à l'hôpital, vous êtes brûlé par le soleil.

\- Je vais bien détective, il faut plus que quelques brûlures pour me tuer. Par ailleurs, je vous ai promis la vérité. Et il est temps que je me montre parfaitement sincère avec vous.

Du coin de l'œil, Lucifer vit Maze se tendre, et il savait ce que la démone craignait, aussi fut-il subitement prit d'un doute et cela dut se voir sur son visage, parce qu'il sentit rapidement la main du détective se poser sur sa joue.

\- Peut importe ce que c'est Lucifer, je reste à vos cotés, je ne vais nulle part, assura Chloé.

\- Ce secret ne concerne pas que moi, Maze et ma famille sont aussi concernés, remarqua alors le diable.

Il put alors voir la surprise de Maze face à son geste, c'était bien l'une des rares fois que Lucifer pensait aux autres avant de penser à lui.

\- Tout ira bien, rassura Chloé en jetant un regard en direction de Maze.

Mais cette dernière était tendue, pleine de doutes et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être pour un démon des Enfers, emplie de crainte. Mais lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur Lucifer, se fut un regard déterminé : il était plus que temps que les personnes qui partageaient à présent leurs vies soient au courant. Ainsi acquiesça-t-elle en direction de Lucifer.

\- Bien, accepta le diable, dans ce cas je pense qu'il serait mieux dans un premier temps si Béatrice n'était pas là.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda aussitôt l'enfant, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

Mais Maze, comprenant ce que Lucifer voulait faire entraîna Trixie dans sa chambre pour tout lui expliquer elle-même.

\- Lucifer ? demanda Chloé, incertaine cette fois.

\- Je sais que vous ne croirez pas ce que je vais vous dire, détective, alors le seul moyen pour moi de vous convaincre est de vous montrer la vérité et… les rare fois où je l'ai montrée à des adultes, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, je préfère éviter ça à votre progéniture. Très bien, commençons je suppose. Chloé, tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais menti, commença le diable passant au tutoiement naturellement. Je mets un point d'honneur à ne jamais mentir, bien qu'il m'arrive de cacher certaines choses, et s'il y en a bien une que je ne t'ai jamais cachée, même si tu ne m'as jamais cru, c'est ce que je suis…

\- Lucifer, c'est ridicule, commença alors Chloé. Tu n'es pas le Diable.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu avancer plus loin ses explications, le visage de Lucifer se transforma, la peau blanche et lisse de son visage se devenant un amas de chair brûlée rouge et noir, ses yeux rougeoyant alors que ses cheveux et sa barbe de trois jours disparaissaient. Et cette vision fut tellement épouvantable que le corps du détective réagit par réflexe. Elle se leva d'un bond, se plaça entre le diable et la chambre de Trixie et dégaina son arme. Le tout sous le regard triste de Lucifer.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un muscle, observant toujours son détective, attendant de voir si elle allait courir loin de lui ou si elle allait l'abattre.

Chloé, elle, était stupéfaite. Des millions de pensées lui passaient par la tête. Lucifer était le Diable. Elle avait travaillé avec le Diable. Elle devait partir. Et emmener Trixie. Trixie aimait le Diable. Elle aimait le Diable. Maze était un putain de démon. Elle devait partir avec Trixie, s'éloigner.

Et puis, quelque chose attira son attention : un pansement de Trixie, qu'elle avait dû mettre à Lucifer lorsqu'il était venu la derrière fois. Trixie qui serait morte, tuée par Malcolm sans l'intervention de Lucifer. Elle aussi serait morte au moins trois fois si Lucifer n'avait pas été là. Alors qu'elle se remémorait tout ce que Lucifer avait fait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, son arme se baissait peu à peu. Et elle passa outre l'apparence hideuse du Diable. C'était Lucifer, toujours Lucifer, et elle-même s'était déjà fait la réflexion que Maze semblait prête à déchaîner les Enfers pour protéger Trixie. L'être devant elle était toujours Lucifer et… bon sang, il avait l'air blessé.

Son arme était à présent de long de sa jambe, toujours dans sa main. Elle la rangea rapidement et se rapprocha prudemment de Lucifer. Ce dernier l'observait avec une certaine crainte dans le regard, une crainte qui se renforça lorsqu'elle leva la main vers son visage. Mais elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la peau rouge.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? demanda doucement Chloé.

Lucifer mit un peu de temps à répondre. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose de la part du détective, mais pas à cette question. Personne en le voyant ne lui avait demandé cela. Mais en même temps, personne n'était comme Chloé.

\- Non, répondit-il docilement. Plus maintenant.

Il sentit alors la main fraîche de Chloé se poser sur sa joue et il se pencha vers sa main, profitant du contact et du réconfort que cela lui offrait.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, puis Chloé baissa doucement sa main.

\- Est-ce que c'est votre véritable apparence ou bien…

\- C'est mon apparence de Diable, de monstre, mais le visage que vous avez vu tous les jours est celui que j'avais avant d'être tombé en Enfer.

Il reprit alors son visage humain et observa Chloé avec toujours une légère trace de doute dans son regard.

\- Alors Maze est vraiment un démon ?

\- Oui, mais elle ne vous fera aucun mal, ni à Trixie, assura aussitôt Lucifer. J'imagine que je dois vous offrir d'autres explications.

Il lui parla alors de l'accord qu'il avait passé avec son père pour la protéger de Malcolm, des manigances de sa mère, de l'arrivée d'Uriel et de son sort funeste, de sa découverte des origines célestes de Chloé et de son effet sur lui, de sa colère suite à cela, et il lui parla de ce qu'il avait fait pour s'assurer que sa mère quitte le plan terrestre.

A la fin, Lucifer était épuisé et il se laissa tomber dans le fond du canapé. Chloé l'observa un instant avant de se lever de la table basse pour s'asseoir à coté de lui. Elle comprenait maintenant beaucoup de chose, et pourquoi Lucifer était Lucifer.

\- Je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez plus travailler avec moi, Détective, reprit doucement le diable. Mais je… j'aimerais que vous laissiez Maze vivre ici, elle se plaît avec vous et elle adore Béatrice.

\- Pourquoi ne voudrais-je plus travailler avec vous ? demanda tout aussi doucement Chloé.

\- Parce que je suis un monstre.

\- Non !

La voix de Chloé claqua dans le salon et fit sursauter Lucifer qui posa alors son regard sur celui, déterminé, de son amie.

\- Vous êtes beaucoup de choses Lucifer, mais vous n'êtes pas un monstre. Vous êtes égoïste, égocentrique avec la mentalité d'un enfant de 5 ans. Mais vous n'êtes pas un monstre, vous arrêtez les monstres avec moi et vous les punissez.

\- J'ai tué mon frère… commença doucement le diable.

\- Aviez-vous un autre choix ? demanda doucement Chloé. Si vous ne l'aviez pas tué, que se serait-il passé ?

\- Vous seriez morte, répondit Lucifer d'une voix blanche.

\- C'est triste à dire Lucifer, mais parfois le seul moyen d'empêcher une personne à faire du mal aux autres, c'est en la tuant. J'ai déjà dû tuer pour protéger d'autres personnes, ça n'est pas facile. Mais parfois, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

Lucifer hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer doucement. Puis il se leva doucement, ses forces lui manquaient mais il avait autre chose à montrer au détective, et peut-être qu'il appellerait Béatrice et Maze.

\- Il y a une dernière chose, Chloé, lorsque je me suis réveillé dans le désert aujourd'hui. Père m'avait fait… un cadeau, enfin je suppose que ça en était un, c'est difficile à dire avec lui…

\- Quel cadeau ? demanda Chloé avec curiosité.

Lucifer recula alors un peu pour être au milieu de l'appartement, puis il fit apparaître ses ailes et les étendit derrière lui. Chloé les observa alors avec stupeur, puis avec fascination.

\- Lucifer ! Elles sont magnifiques.

Elle se leva et s'approcha doucement pour les observer d'un peu plus près.

\- Tu peux les toucher si tu veux, mais doucement, elles sont encore sensibles.

La jeune femme s'approcha alors et tendit la main avec précaution pour la poser sur les plumes de l'aile gauche. Avec douceur elle bougea sa main dans le sens des plumes, sentant Lucifer tressaillir sous son toucher.

\- Lucifer ? demanda doucement Chloé

Mais le seul son que produit le diable fut un léger gémissement, et ça n'était ni un gémissement de douleur, ni un gémissement de peur. Elle comprit alors ce que son ami avait voulut dire par sensible. Mais elle ne pouvait pas retirer sa main de l'aile de Lucifer, c'était tellement doux et légèrement chaud sous son touché.

\- Comment ? demanda alors Chloé. Comment as-tu pu demander à Maze de les couper ?

\- Je voulais couper les ponts avec mon père, lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais plus jamais lui obéir, que je ne lui appartenais plus.

\- Ne les coupe pas à nouveau, exigea alors Chloé.

Lucifer posa son regard sur la jeune femme et vit quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu dans ces mêmes orbes, et qui le poussa à faire la promesse de ne plus chercher à les couper.

Chloé eut un magnifique sourire à cette promesse, puis elle attrapa doucement la nuque du diable et l'attira vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Et ce fut Lucifer qui fit le pas suivant en attirant le corps de Chloé contre lui, plaquant leurs bassins ensembles et lui ravissant ses lèvres.

\- Lucifer ! Tu as retrouvé tes ailes !

Il sentit rapidement deux petits bras l'étreindre et par réflexe, il remonta ses ailes pour éviter que la jeune fille ne les touche.

\- Doucement Trixie, Lucifer est encore blessé, remarqua doucement la jeune femme.

La jeune fille s'écarta alors avant de repartir en direction de la salle de bain.

\- Je lui ai expliqué, annonça alors Maze, en douceur, mais elle l'a accepté facilement, elle avait déjà vu mon vrai visage.

\- Ton vrai visage ? demanda Chloé.

Maze se transforma alors et Chloé eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de se reprendre et d'observer avec attention la jeune femme. C'était toujours Maze et Lucifer était toujours Lucifer.

\- Ça va Decker ? demanda Maze.

\- Pour le moment, oui, mais je vais sans doute avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'y faire vraiment.

Maze et Lucifer acquiescèrent doucement et au même moment Trixie revint avec la trousse de premier soin. Elle posa la trousse sur la table de la cuisine et attrapa la main du diable pour l'attirer vers l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Le diable fit disparaître ses ailes et suivit la jeune fille sous le regard amusé de Chloé et de Maze. Puis la jeune femme rejoignit sa fille et à elles deux, elles soignèrent les blessures de Lucifer.

Finalement, Lucifer s'installa de nouveau sur le canapé et s'endormit, épuisé par son séjour dans le désert et par le retour de ses ailes. Chloé l'observa avec un léger sourire, puis se tourna vers Trixie pour la mettre au lit. Une fois seule, Maze étant partie pour prévenir Aménadiel du retour de son frère, elle s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de Lucifer et prit son portable pour prévenir Dan, Ella et Linda. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle reposa son téléphone et se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle prit une fine couverture et redescendit pour en couvrir Lucifer puis, une fois fait, elle remonta dans sa chambre pour passer enfin une nuit calme et sans inquiétude pour son idiot de partenaire.

X

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Chloé entendit aussitôt les rires de sa fille. Elle se leva et se prépara rapidement avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Lucifer était là, dans un costume impeccable, preuve qu'il avait dû retourner au Lux pour se changer, et il était entrain de faire des crêpes, les lançant en l'air et les rattrapant avec habilité à chaque fois sous le rire de Trixie.

\- Détective ! s'exclama le diable en la voyant arriver. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, et toi, Lucifer ? Comment vont tes brûlures ?

\- Bien, elle était complément guérie avant que je n'arrive au Lux.

Chloé acquiesça avec un léger sourire avant de s'approcher de son partenaire et, avec douceur elle l'embrassa sur la joue, attirant un léger sourire gêné du diable qui n'était pas habitué à ce genre de geste. Chloé était tout juste installer dans sa chaise lorsque Maze revint avec Aménadiel, Dan et Ella. Elle avait apparemment croisé les deux derniers en bas. Rapidement, un petit déjeuner de groupe se mit en place, Aménadiel secondant Lucifer dans la confection du repas alors que Dan et Ella bombardaient Lucifer de questions pour connaître les raisons de son absence. Lucifer leur répondit, mettant de coté le cadeau de son père. Ella se leva aussitôt les explications finies et s'approcha de Lucifer pour l'étreindre, faisant se tendre celui-ci alors qu'il avait toujours la poêle dans la main. Puis, elle s'écarta finalement et retourna s'asseoir. Lucifer reposa sa poêle, éteignit le feu et se tourna vers ses amis, acceptant la tasse de café que son frère lui tendait. Il observa le petit groupe hétéroclite qui s'était formé autour de lui. Lorsqu'il avait quitté les Enfers il ne pensait qu'à défier son père et à faire uniquement ce qu'il voulait, à aucun moment il n'aurait pensé pouvoir trouver une nouvelle famille, une maison sur la terre des hommes. Bien sûr, sa « famille » n'était pas complète, mais il prévoyait un autre petit déjeuner, peut-être sur la terrasse de son penthouse lorsque Linda pourrait sortir de l'hôpital.

Jetant un regard par la fenêtre de la cuisine, il remarqua le ciel dégagé et, pendant un bref moment, il se demanda ce que son père avait encore prévu pour lui. Mais une petite main le détourna de ses interrogations. Peu importe ce que son père prévoyait, il ferait face et il ne serait pas seul. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de parler son son petit secret avec Dan et Ella sans que cela ne brise leur esprit et tout serait parfait, peut-être qu'il devait demander à Aménadiel de s'occuper de Dan.

Une chose était sûre, maintenant, il ne regardait plus en arrière, pas alors qu'il avait Chloé pour le tirer vers l'avant et vers un avenir qu'il avait désespérément, et sans même s'en rendre compte, cherché depuis si longtemps.


End file.
